


It's Not Called the Windy City for Nothing

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where one day Tucker forgets his jacket at home and Wash lets him borrow his. The jacket is comfortable and warm and most of all, it smells like Wash. Eventually, Tucker only gives it back when the smell starts to fade, and needless to say, Wash starts noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Called the Windy City for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally given to me by alpha-mel. Check her out; she also writes tuckington.

Chicago’s an alright place to live, if you don’t mind the cold ass weather all the time. Fall isn’t really the time for sweaters, but more like sweaters and jackets on top of each other, because the weather in Chicago likes to lie all the time.

They don’t call it the Windy City for nothing.

And that is why Tucker dreads going to outside to wait for the buses to come take him home. Church has already left his sorry ass, and Caboose is nowhere to be found. Wash however, being the noble knight he is, decides to lend his jacket to him.

Tucker’s freezing, so he takes the jacket, but he also feels bad when he sees that Wash has only a sweater and a scarf to protect him from the wind and cold. Wash sees him looking, and his cheeks turn pink. “It’s fine. I’m not cold.”

So Tucker puts on Wash’s jacket, and  _damn_ , it is so much warmer. And it smells good. Tucker can’t name the smell, and it’s those that are the best. It’s sweet, warm, and Tucker doesn’t want to give it back. So the next day, when Wash asks where it is, Tucker says he forgot it at home. He tells Wash these for two and a half weeks, when the jacket Wash gave stops smelling like him, and Tucker has to give it back.

Tucker doesn’t give it back because he suddenly remembered to give it back to Wash. He’s remembered to give it back, but he just hasn’t done it. Tucker’s slowly becoming hooked on the jacket but the smell has faded. He gives it back, and a week later, Tucker forgets his jacket.

And so this pattern goes on. After a few times, Wash starts noticing, and he confronts Tucker about it.

“Dude,” he says, after seeing Tucker in his sweater outside. “what the fuck.”

“I forgot.” Tucker says. At least he has the audacity to look sheepish.

“Mhm.”

Wash gives his jacket to him anyways.


End file.
